After the Games
by SingingMySong
Summary: Katniss comes back from the 74th Hunger Games but Peeta did not make it. Gale has realized feelings for her but knows that her emotions could be fragile. This is how I think it should have been, Galeniss all the way. Also little hints of Rory and Prim. Rated M just in case.
1. Home

After the Games

Gales POV

I really can't believe it. Today she will come home to me; my Catnip made it. My mother warned me that Katniss's emotions may be fragile, and I cannot even imagine what the games must do to you.

Everyone is waiting in the square for her arrival. Well, everyone except the baker's family. He made it to the final three and everyone thought they would make it back together, those star-crossed lovers. But Cato would not go down without a fight, and he took Peeta with him, right over the edge of the Cornucopia, right into the herd of mutts. I know I should not have felt happy or relieved or joyous in any way about this, but now Catnip gets to come back to _me. _Not some baker who stole her from me. And maybe one day, we will figure things out; maybe one day, we can be more than friends.

I can't remember how long I have been wanting this, but Katniss is so oblivious to love and attraction. I see the way boys would look at her, and it made me sick. Katniss is mine and I am hers. At least I hope things will go back to that.

The train approaches and after a halt and about a minute, the doors open and Effie Trinket walks out. Followed by her. She's really here. I see her eyes scan the crowd and she finds her family about 6 feet away from me. Next to them is my family. And then there's me. The moment she sees me, we make eye contact and it is as nothing else exists in the entire world except us two. I suppose Effie is making some sort of speech made by the capitol, but it is easy to tell neither of us are paying attention.

Suddenly, something snaps me back to reality. That something is Posy, my little sister. "Why are you staring at her, Gawle?" she asks me in her little girl voice. Posy loves Katniss like a sister, and I know she couldn't wait for her to come back almost as much as I. But the same goes for the rest of my family and Katniss's family. Sometimes we really do feel like one big family. "Gawle? Do you wove Katniss?" She questions me once again. Geez, little kids can pick up on things too easily sometimes.

"Well Posy, don't you? We love her like family." I half-lie. I do not want anyone knowing the full truth, I only recently let myself start believing it lately. I do love my Catnip. I realized it fully when she was in that cave, kissing that creepy baker. I have to wonder what all went on in there, but that is for another day. I was jealous then, full of anger I stormed out of my house. I sat in the woods, contemplating the reason for the feelings and I came to my conclusion. I was in love with Katniss Everdeen. My hunting partner. Best friend. Love. But love needs to work both ways and I'm not sure if ours ever will.

"Of couwrse! Does she wove you too? Because she seems to be stawring back." _Is she right? No, Katniss is just excited to see her friend. I think._

"I'm not sure Posy, maybe you should ask her later." And the conversation ended.

Effie must be done with her speech, because I see Katniss making her way towards me. My knees start to shake, I have never felt this way before. Not around Katniss.

Our eye contact never breaks and once she makes it to me she is immediately in my arms. I wish I could tell her how I feel right now, but I know I can't. So I just keep rubbing my hand around her back and our embrace seems to last minutes. I wish I could stay like this forever.

She starts to loosen her arms clasped around my neck, but only enough to let us see each others' faces. She looks tired, but absolutely beautiful, as always.

Her head leans against my chest and I whisper into her ear. "Catnip, you came back for me. I knew you could win. I missed you terribly."

She looks up at me with her gray eyes with the glints of silver and blue, so clear and caring. I know my eyes mirror her's, being the same color. We could be related, we look so much alike. But it is a good thing we aren't, because I love her. "Gale, everyday I thought of you. I did everything I could to come back to you, and I can't believe I'm here with you."

Eventually, we are broken up by our families. Katniss hugs her mother and then mine. Everyone has tears in their eyes, so proud of her but mostly so happy she is back. Then Posy grabs her legs and Vick hugs her around her waist. She turns to see Prim and Rory and realizes one surprising detail. They are holding hands. She looks at me with a questioning look, and I just shrugged my shoulders because I am in just as much confusion.

She pulls them in both for a hug and I hear her whisper something in Prim's ear, who just beams at her. I wonder what's going on here. I guess I'll figure it out eventually.

We all walk towards Victors' Village, where the Everdeens have already moved into a snazzy house. It's huge. Like a mansion. Like we could fit both of our old houses in here 3 times each. Literally.

Tonight is for celebration. We have a huge meal at the mansion, both of our families just enjoying the time together. I sit next to Catnip and Rory and Prim sit across from us still holding hands. How adorable. But before I know it, Katniss's beautiful hand is in mine. Feels so right.

We eat dinner then sit and talk until dessert. We eat ice cream, something we never could afford to taste. We devour the desert, everyone in such awe of its amazing taste on a warm day. Eventually, it's late and Posy and Vick are sent to share one of the smaller empty bedrooms. Then Rory and Prim are given permission to share one of the bigger rooms with two beds as long as they behave.

We are not questioned as I lead Katniss up to her new bedroom. It has one large king-sized bed and grand dressers, mirrors, and other furnishings around the room. Everything as a color the reminds us of the woods. I was sure to be there as they picked out the colors of the furniture and walls so that she would love it. By the look on her face, I think she appreciates it very much.

[Skipping all the descriptions]

She turns to me and we continue the embrace we started earlier, but now with more privacy. "I really did miss you Catnip. Life without you was hard."

"Gale you have no idea. I need you around me. Being deprived of you made me feel like there was something about me missing."

"Katniss, I just need to ask you something. Did you love Peeta?" I know it is too early to be asking this but I need to know in this moment.

"I knew I hurt you. I'm so sorry Gale."

"But did you love him?"

"No. Gale I-I-" Tears start streaming down her face and I lead her to the bed.

"It's alright Katniss. Shhh. It's alright. I'm here for you now." I take my thumb and sweep away the tears from her cheeks. I want her to love me, but I know she cannot just forget about him. All I can do is be here for her. "Hey, Catnip, I will always be here for you."

"I think I just need some sleep, is all. Maybe I'm just tired out." And with that, I lift her and then plop her down on her bed, pull the covers over her, and begin tucking her in. Then, she grabs my arm. "Wait, don't leave me. Stay with me tonight. Please."

She wants me to stay with her? Probably just to try and fight nightmares, just to make her feel safer. I swiftly slip under the covers and turn on my side to face her. She is staring silently at the ceiling. She looks so beautiful, there is moonlight coming in the window and it outlines every curve, every angle of her face. _I love her._

"Gale?" I hear her, rather shyly.

"Yes Catnip?" I can't help but wonder what she is thinking about. And if she knew I had been staring at her.

She turns and looks at me. "I...I just...wanted to tell you-"

"Like I said before, it's alright. But there is something I should tell you."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I...Iahh...I never...never stopped loving you."

Her eyes widen noticeably and a tear forms in the corner of one. I knew I would screw things up. "Gale." is all she manages to get out before my lips lightly touch hers. What just happened? Her face looks terrified and happy at the same time. One side of her mouth forms a smirk while her eyes tell a different story, one of fear and grief. I know she can't stop thinking of Peeta. _I should not have told her that now. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She lets out a slight sigh that was not meant to be heard. "It wasn't real."

"What wasn't, Catnip?" I cannot seem to focus my mind. Should I knew what she is talking about already?

"The whole act. With Peeta. None of it was real. Gale, all those kisses in the cave were fake. Well, at least for me. I don't think Peeta ever knew. I feel so guilty leading him on, right to his death. He actually loved me."

"None of it? Since when could you act? You can't let yourself feel bad for that. At least he died rather happy. I mean, he got to make out with you. How bad could it be?"

"None of it. I'm so sorry. I put you through a lot of hurt, I suppose. Maybe he was happy, but his family must hate me."

"Don't worry about me Catnip, it's not worth it. I managed didn't I? And who cares if his family hates you, your family loves you. And my family. And me." I smile, one of those special smiles only Katniss can pull out of me. She smiles back, causing my heart to flutter.

"Let's get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

**I hope you all like it! This is my first fanfic so please let me know if it is okay or totally stinks. Just a little heads up: if you aren't Team Gale you won't like this fanfic. Review and let me know what you think and if I should keep going with the next chapter.  
Thank you for reading! :)  
**

**SingingMySong  
**


	2. Feeling Something New

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Sunlight shines through the slits in the blinds covering the window. The room is slightly illuminated and I look around, trying to figure out where I am. Then it comes to me, I'm in the Everdeen's victor house. In Katniss's bed. I look over, only to find an empty space where Katniss was laying last night.

"Catnip?" I call out. _Where did she go?_ I glance around the room, and suddenly hear a door knob turn. I follow the noise to its source, the door connecting her room to her bathroom. Then there is Katniss, walking out in only a towel, hair glistening in the light from being soaked.

When she sees that I am awake and looking right at her, her cheeks flush bright pink, something I have never seen from her before. "Oh, err, morning Gale."

"Hey Catnip. Did you have a nice shower?" I ask her with a teasing tone. I can tell she is so embarrassed, but I cannot lie, I am enjoying this.

"Yeah, not quite like the fancy ones in the Capitol though." She slowly starts making her way to her closets, full of new, foreign clothes. After she goes in to her closet, I go into her bathroom. _What am I doing? I am really planning on doing something like this? _

I can hear her come back out of the closet and assume she has started changing. I give her a minute or two before slowly opening the door. _You should be ashamed of yourself Gale._ Too late for that though. I see her standing on the other side of her unfortunately tall bed. All I can see is her top half, which is already dressed. _Dang_, I think. I cannot help but chuckle to myself. Then I realize that she is still holding her fancy new pants in her hand. _She doesn't have any pants on, only underwear._

I carefully make my way to the opposite side of the bed than she is on. I know I have a smirk on my face, but her face surprises me. I expected her to be very disapproving but I sense the smallest of smiles. Her eyes are focused my mine.

"Catnip, maybe you should put some pants on." I give a short laugh and I hear her giggle. I keep getting closer and closer until I am sitting on the bed. _What's gotten into us? _I scoot over to the side of the bed she is hiding behind until I see her whole body. _She's beautiful. _I put my legs over the side and stand up right in the small distance between her and the bed.

"Gale," she lets out as I take a seat on the very edge of the bed. Suddenly, she is straddling me, with her legs on either side of mine, knees leaning against her bed. "Posy asked me something today."

I back up onto the bed, pulling her with me, still wrapped around me. "Oh, really? What about?"

"Well, she asked me if I love you. I didn't know what to say..."

Then I remembered yesterday when I told her to ask her that. That was after she was staring at me. "Sorry about her. She saw us staring at each other yesterday and she must have gotten curious."

"She told me that when she asked you...you said you loved me as family. I thought it was...more than that. More than just friends..."

"Of course, I love you more than anything Catnip. And not just in the family or friend way. I love you in the way that I would want to...to..."

"To what?" she asks curiously. I realize how we are situated. I am lying on my back and she is in a pinning position above me. Then, simultaneously, we both start leaning in until our noses tickle each other.

Finally, our lips touch and if feels like electricity bolts through both of our bodies. The kiss suddenly turns from sweet to slightly hungry. Our bodies adjust against each other trying to get them touching in every spot possible. I didn't even realize I had my hands rather low on her back until I caught myself messing with the waistband of her panties.

We both gasp for air, giving a little pause in our actions. I am staring into her eyes which are full of hunger, something both of us have probably felt for each other for years.

The kissing continues, and eventually I am giving her small kisses down her collar bone. At the same time, I slowly pull her shirt up to where her bra is. I use my fingers to trace letters on her back, causing her body to chill with goosebumps. I L-O-V-E Y-O-U. I trace the letters on her back, but I don't think she realizes what I wrote. _I'll show her._

I know neither she or I are ready to take things any farther, and I'm not sure how her first full day back turned into this. This love is real though. I love her. She loves me. Maybe our lives can actually be together now. No more hunger games for us, her being a victor and I being eighteen.

Eighteen. The age when I am forced to start working in the mines for a living. The thought scares us both because our fathers both died in a mine explosion. I feel my eyes a little weaker, maybe a tear in the corner, and I look at Katniss. She looks like her father, as I look like mine. I'm pretty sure she knows what I am thinking because her eyes droop as well. I take her tightly in my arms to let her know that everything will be okay.

That's when we hear Prim yelling up the stairs 'to get your bottoms day here for breakfast before they have to come get us.' If something makes us move, it is just that. Someone walking in on us like this would be absolutely awkward and embarrassing.

I give her a quick peck on the lips before helping us up off the bed. She pulls on the pants and we go into the bathroom to make sure we both look positively casual. We walk down the stairs into a kitchen full of both our families. I am not sure how long this whole both families always together bonding thing is going to last but I think I could get used to it.

We all are seated at a table just like the night before, but this morning we feast on eggs and bacon. I almost feel bad eating this rare food, because I know the only reason we have any food is all of Katniss's victor money. I don't wanna live off her money, but I know she is only going to try to give it to us and other families, particularly in the Seam. This better not mean no more hunting. Wait, Katniss would never give up hunting.

Rory and Prim sit next to each other, whispering inaudible words into each others' ears and giggling. They are an adorable couple, I wonder if they are even thinking about that possibility. I glance and Katniss and know she is thinking the same thing because a warm smile crosses her face. Then she turns to me and starts whispering something in my ear. "I just remembered something."

"What's that, Catnip?" I whisper, tickling her ear with my breath.

"Last night, sleeping with you, I didn't have a single nightmare! Thank you so much Gale." She gives me a little modest smile, and I must be beaming at her.

When breakfast is over, I volunteer to wash the dishes and Katniss comes to help me. Next thing we know, we are having a splashing fest, getting water all over the fancy Capitol floor of the victor house.

Mrs. Everdeen walks in, sees us laughing so hard and slipping around, walks to the cupboard, hands us a towel, smirks, and walks back out. _People can accept us. As a couple. As lovers._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

* * *

**Hello! So I just wanted to say thank you once again for reading. And the reviews! You guys left such encouraging words and I just wanted you to know how much that means. If you have any ideas whatsoever let me know! I'm not sure how far I want to take their relationship if you know what I mean. Let me know what you think (; 3 Galeniss3  
**


	3. Memory Tour

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The next morning came and I got an idea: I am going to take Catnip on a tour of all the things we love. All the things she missed while in the games.

First, we go to the meadow and sit in the grass. We sit there remembering in silence, but I cannot help but stare at her. She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. I am holding her hand and just having her fingers interlocked with mine is giving me a tingly feeling through my whole body. I never thought I would get this opportunity to show her how I feel. Before the games, we were hunting partners and that relationship slowly became friendship. Best friends. But I couldn't help but want more. The way other boys looked at her made me sick, because it feels as if she belongs to me and me to her. I do not think it could be any other way.

Eventually, I pull her to her feet and we find our way under the fence, and over to our meeting place of the woods. Everyday we would meet here then go hunt, fish, gather, or whatever we decided on that day. The woods feel the same now as they did before the games finally. Being here without Catnip made them feel abnormal and uncomfortable.

"Gale?" She blurts out, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Catnip?" I reply, the name sounding so right in the serenity of the woods.

"I…I don't want you to…take the job…in the-"

"How else am I supposed to support my family? We will not make it on hunting alone anymore."

"But I have enough money to support both of our families and more."

"I can't take your handouts! I can't let you do that for us. I have to take care of my family. You shouldn't have to worry about them." She should've known I wouldn't have given in easily.

"I don't care! It really isn't a problem. But I can't let you go down in those mines. Not after what happened to our fathers. _I can't lose you._" The tears welling up in her eyes start to roll down her face slowly, one by one.

"Catnip you won't lose me." I take her into my arms and gently wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"You don't want me to be worried everyday, do you? Please, Gale, just let me do this!" I don't know why, but my vision is blurring, and I can tell it is caused by tears. _I don't cry._ But I understand where Catnip is coming from and I can't stand her crying, shaking, and worrying about me.

"Okay Catnip, I will let you. But under one condition." I finally give in. How could I continue to say no?

She gives a little happy giggle-, laugh-, shriek- type noise and says "Wait, what's the condition?"

"Just promise me that you won't leave me. I love you, Catnip. And also, I have been enjoying the whole sleeping in the whole bed thing..." This is the condition I came up with, and I sure hope it is worth it. Who am I kidding? It is definitely worth it.

"I promise! And you have been helping me wish away the nightmares. So I agree." At this point, she is sitting in my lap, so she turns around and gives a quick but very sweet kiss right on the lips. She turns away swiftly, but obviously blushing. _Adorable._

"Oh, my Catnip," I turn her around gently until she is facing me. I look intensely into her eyes to show her how much I mean this next part, "I really do love you."

Now, neither of us have ever been good with words. At all. So when Catnip leans in I do not hesitate to kiss her back, because I know this is her way of showing me something at least very close to love.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's shorter than everyone would like and I am really sorry about that. The laptop that I started the chapter on is like dead so I had to rewrite it. I hope you still like it so please review to let me know. I wanted to get something up today as promised and hopefully at least every other day now that school is out. Ideas? Message or review to let me know. Thanks!**


	4. Very Hot Day

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After sharing that searing kiss we both gasp for air, still staring into each other's eyes intensely. We decide to hunt for about an hour, even if we don't need the money. We will give it to the other Seam families who are starving and struggling to survive as we once were.

Once we have gotten a fair amount of game, Katniss decides that it is her turn to show me something. Something I have never seen before, but she has told me about. "I am going to take you to the lake. A place that means…a lot to me. My father would take me there and I promised myself to only take people I love there." I grin at her because in some ways she is telling me she loves me.

I kiss the top of her head then follow her lead towards a place I have only heard about. Katniss told me that one day, she might be able to teach me to swim if only there was the right place and a way to do it without stripping some clothing. She's always been too pure for something like that.

"Hey, Catnip, do you think you could teach me how to swim while we are there?" I glance at her with a questioning look.

"Why do you think I am taking you there?" she says, without even letting her eyes meet mine. _She wants that intimacy, that revealing affair? _

"What, did you get us some fancy swimming clothes from the Capitol?" I joke, but I am sure they have made such thing.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but you have no such luck." She tells me with a smart-aleck tone.

"Oh- no luck? It seems I have gotten very lucky."

"Shut up, Gale. Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No Catnip, I am very excited about this adventure." I look at her to see her shaking her head and I cannot help but chuckle.

After a very long hike on this very hot day, we see it. The lake is absolutely beautiful and I can understand why this is so important to her.

We near the edge of the water and let our feet test the temperature. For such a hot day, this will let us cool down and relax. We take a few steps further in until the water is to the bottom of her shorts (her legs being shorter than mine). She takes a few steps back and I follow and we stand there rather awkwardly. "Well, uh, I guess…we should, um…"

"Take off anything that will get in the way of swimming? I agree. So I'll just start with me shirt…" I pull my shirt up and over my head and look over to Catnip who is looking off into the distance. She feels me watching her and looks back, only to see me, shirtless and slightly sweaty. I hear her let out the smallest gasp and she looks at my torso and back to my face. I chuckle again and say "It's alright Catnip, I know you like what you see."

Her face turns bright red and she turns around, pulling up at the sides of her shirt until she is tugging it over her head. She turns very slowly until she is looking at me; I never look down, not once. I keep her stare as I start to unbutton my pants and pull them down slowly, and as modestly as possible. She follows, and soon we are both standing there in nothing but our under clothes, still keeping eye contact.

I take a few steps closer to her and she grabs my hand, pulling me step by step into the water. She is a couple steps ahead of me so I take the opportunity to look over her the back of her. I see her braid going down her back, and her skinny waist. Her underwear is simple black like her bra, and her legs are toned from hours of hunting. _This is the girl I love. _

I catch up to her side and realize I don't know how to swim and have know idea what I am about to do. I know she can sense my confusion, because she starts to give my instructions to her best ability on how to swim.

Eventually, I have gotten the hang of it and she seems rather pleased of her pupil. She starts to swim away from me at a medium pace for her but a fast pace for me. I catch up to her and she slows to a stop. She turns to me and we look deep into each other's eyes, wanting today to never end.

Suddenly, my lips are pressed on by hers and I realize she kissed me first. I do not hesitate to react, willingly participating in the hard, passionate kiss she has started. My hands snake around her tiny waste and one pushes the small of her back to get her as close to me as possible. Her hands tangle in my hair and she is using this to pull me closer to her. Every part of us is touching that is possible standing straight up in water that is up to her shoulders.

Katniss POV

My brain finally realizes what I just did, but I don't let it interfere with what my body is telling me to do. His lips are soft like his hand on my back. His other hand is…Oh, my, didn't realize his other hand was slightly squeezing my bottom. _Naughty boy. I love him._ In response to my discovery, I take my hands from his hair and run them down his tight abs. I don't think I have ever felt anything better than his chest, muscular but soft to the touch. As I touch him, I swear he gets goose bumps, giving me great satisfaction.

Standing her this close to him, I begin to feel something near my lower stomach, and realize how hard he is. It is sticking out (obviously covered by his underwear) and ever so slightly grazing me._ I am turning him on!_

Gales POV

Our kiss is heated and we both break for only a few seconds for air until we are back at it. I realize I am getting kind of hard and I don't understand what she is doing to make this happen but I cannot help but wonder if she feels it too, because it touched her lower stomach for a few seconds by accident. My tongue traces her bottom lip, pleading for access to her own tongue. She accepts and our tongues start to tousle. For being in such cool water, we are both burning hot, with sweat beading on our faces. That is how intense our kiss is, and the heat of the day isn't helping.

I slowly break off the kiss for us to catch our breaths and I gradually lead her over to the bank and I sit and pat my lap. She sighs but takes a seat and the kissing starts up again. Making out, rather. I am holding her like I never thought I would. When her sister was picked at the reaping, I knew she would volunteer. I had faith that she could win, but especially after that Peeta pancake announced his love for her, I never thought we would ever have a shot at love. _Way to go, Catnip. Way to prove me wrong._

I am pulled out of my thoughts when she is pushing me shoulders to the soft, sandy ground underneath us. She flattens me out on the ground and she is hovering over me, not kissing me anymore, but rubbing her nose gingerly against mine, with a sweet smile across her face.

I roll her over, until I am on top of her, pinning her to the ground beneath. I start with sweet, quick kisses from her temple, down her jaw line, neck, collarbone, until I am met with her chest. _How far do we wanna take this?_

Katniss POV

I can tell what Gale wants right now, and I know it is exactly what I want. So, in order to show him, I help him where he left off. I take one bra strap and slide it off my shoulder and pull my arms out through it, and do them same with the other.

Gale picks up on the hint and makes his hands behind my back, softly stroking my skin until he reaches the clasp of my bra. _This is it. No going back._

Gale POV

I am surprised by what Catnip does, because she is showing me that she wants the same as I. But she is hinting me on what to do next, and I oblige. I slip my hands beneath her back, touching it and giving her goose bumps until I reach her bra clasp.

I take one look at her face before leaning in to kiss her and unhooking her bra simultaneously. I pull back for a minute to pull of the undergarment and throw it aside. I immediately see one of her most intimate places and am overwhelmed by her beauty. From one look up to her face, I can tell she feels very self conscious, though she shouldn't have a reason. She has a very impressive body and she should be proud, but I know that isn't like Catnip anyway.

"You are absolutely beautiful." I tell her, in all honesty. These are the first words said in a while and it reminds me of the peacefulness in the woods. The only sounds come from us and the wilderness around. In response, she kisses me, hard. She breaks it as quickly as it started and states "As are you," in an almost seductive tone.

I let my hands graze over the place the bra revealed and realize they are slightly hard. Then, I continue the kisses I started earlier and kiss all around her breasts, causing moaning from her. This gives me even more encouragement as I kiss right on the middle of one as I squeeze the other cautiously. She moans my name and unconsciously her back arches slightly, pushing her chest up towards me.

She then starts with her hands, almost tickling me, in all the right spots. It is like she can read my body, knowing exactly what to do. Her hands press over my abdomen until the come down to the waistband of my boxers. _Well, I know what's next._ She teasingly sticks her fingers under the waistband and nudging it down ever so slightly. Finally she just tugs them down and I pull them right off.

Her eyes widen noticeably and I reach my hand to her cheek and touch it as sweetly as I can to reassure her. She takes my hardness in her hands and rubs it once or twice. Even this makes me moan out her name, because I need her to hurry. I find myself whispering harder and she does just that and I realize I am coming soon.

I then see a problem but do not take the time to even ponder a different solution before I am yanking her wet panties right off her. I cannot help when my fingers start to investigate her curiously until two are in her and she is moaning and groaning my name almost furiously.

Before I know it, I am starting to glide inside of her, and it feels so right. I am kissing her sweetly and I can tell she is in some pain. Suddenly, her muscles relax and I start going in and out and a speed that quickens instantly after she tells me to. Then, she releases and about half a minute I do as well.

After another deep kiss, we collapse onto the ground completely. Both of us are burning of heat and desire.

I could not have asked for this to happen any other way though, in my new favorite place, with my favorite person in the world.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**I am so happy that I got something up for you guys! I hope you like it and that I didn't take things too far too early...let me know what you think. Also, thank you again for all the reviews I have received. You guys are the best! Thank you so much for supporting me! :D  
**


	5. Exhaustion

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Katniss POV

Eventually, we have to get up and start heading back to the district. Today has been the best day of my life and I cannot believe Gale and I are finally together. All those days spent in the woods with him before the games built a relationship that proved to be resistant even through the strain of the Games. I know he is the one for me.

Once we get back to the fence, we share a couple of kisses and touches before going to the Hob. It is much later than usual for us but people are still willing to buy or trade our game. Any money we earn we give to anyone who we see struggling as well as our game for their suppers. Gale and I never accept their praise, they deserve food and someone needs to help them because the Capitol won't.

When we visit Greasy Sae's, we are unconsciously holding hands. She seems to notice this and gives us a knowing smirk, causing us to both blush slightly and we gently let go of each other. We do our trading and are about to walk out of the shack when we take a minute to watch the newsThat's when Darius, one of the usual Peacekeepers, sees me.

"Congratulations on the Games, Katniss. Sorry about your little friend," he says in a seductive voice while gradually getting closer and closer, "but now that your lover is out of the way, you have more time for me." I am so scared and when I look over to Gale, something that I cannot see is preoccupying him. I try to step away but he puts his hands around my hips and pulls me closer. I try to scream, but am muffled when he puts his slobbery lips against mine. I back away again with all my might but he only pins me against the wall as he kisses down my neck.

This feeling is nothing like the one I get when I am kissing Gale. This is disgusting and forced while with Gale it would be sweet and desired…and private. Finally, I free my arms from where his hands were gripping them tightly and smack him across the face, and in his minute of shock, I slug him one good, right in the nose while kneeing him right in the groin. He falls to the floor, nose bleeding and curled up.

I run over to Gale, grab his hand, and pull him out the door and start running. I'm sure her has no idea what is going on, but he runs right along. Once we have gone around the corner of a big building I slide down onto the ground and a couple of tears roll down my cheeks. Gale looks upset and I am not sure why, but when he sees me, a look of worry comes over him.

"Catnip, what's wrong?" He puts his arm around my waste and pulls me to him. I stay in his embrace until I am calm enough to talk to him. I start to pull away and realize that is shirt is slightly damp, all from my tears. I am sure I look pretty crappy but I have no reason to care right now.

"Darius kissed me! He had me pinned against the wall and he wouldn't let go!" I have a hard time remembering what actually happened, because it went so fast.

"What? Just now? How did I not see this?"

"I don't know you were busy doing something."

"I am so sorry, Catnip! How could I let something like that happen to you?"

"It's fine, Gale, I'm fine. I was just so scared."

"Oh, Catnip, I never wanted to let anything happen to you, and I'm already failing." He kisses the top of my head and I immediately feel better. I know now that I am in the arms of someone who loves me, someone I love.

"Gale." I say as I kiss his cheek. He takes my hands and sweetly kisses me on the lips. This kind of kiss is the kind I love, the kind from the one I love, the kind I want more of. "I love you," I let out before kissing him again, more passionately.

We slowly start to get up and start walking to my house, where everyone will be worried where we are and why we are out later than usual. I remember all the events that have happened today and realize how exhausted I am, both from the love and from the fear.

"So what exactly happened?" he asks kindly.

I tell him about the kiss and the death grip he had on me. "Then I got loose somehow and slapped him across the face. He was in shock so I took the opportunity and punched him in the nose. And um…"

"That's my Catnip! Wait what else?"

"Well I punched him and I kneed him the…uh…groin…"

"Oh, Catnip! He is going to be in so much pain for days! He deserved every bit of it, though."

I gave a little giggle/chuckle then said "Yeah he did!"

"I feel bad for not seeing it all and helping you. But then again, I know you can take care of yourself. You're strong and smart, and that's what I love about you. You're independent."

I kiss him again as a silent _thank you_.

"Gale, what were you doing as that was happening though?"

"Well, we were watching the television for the news and I saw something."

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you about it later, when there is no chance of anyone hearing. I have a feeling no one was supposed to see, but there must have been others in other places that did."

"Gee, now I really want to know."

"Next opportunity I get, okay?"

"'Kay." I say and give him a quick peck as we arrive at the door to my house.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

**Whoah! I just left a cliffhanger! Kinda. Haha, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I thought I wasn't gonna have time to get one up today but I did it! Reviews are amazing and they seriously make my day. Thanks for reading :D  
**


	6. Authors Note: Soo very sorry

**Authors Note:  
**

**Hey everyone! I know everyone hates when people update and all that is posted is an author's note so I am sorry! And I am very sorry that I haven't posted in days…**

**And now I am going on vacation. The laptop we usually take with us is broken so there is a very good chance that I will not be able to post anything for about 12 days. I am soo sorry about this because of all the heart warming reviews I have received that make me want to write more and more for you guys. I will post more ASAP and please keep any ideas coming!**


	7. (Another) Author's Note

**Okay so this isn't an actually chapter... and im very sorry about that. I just wanted to say that I will most likely not be continuing this story): There is a small chance I'll get back into it but I would also like to open up the idea of having someone else continue it? I think it would be pretty cool if someone else would like to take it under their wing and make it into a brilliant story. So pleasepleaseplease PM me because I will reply and maybe we would collaborate over the story?**

**Also one other thing I would like to just put out there... I know my characters are a bit...out of character but I just decided to write them that way. They belong to Suzanne Collins and I just wanted to give them a little but of a different twist. Anyways, I have gotten some reviews about my characters (and trust me im not mad or anything...i totally agree!) so I thought I would address it.**

**Thank you all so much for reading the first 5 chapters of this story... I really did love writing it and reading all the kind reviews! Sorry for leaving you hanging. Please PM me if you are interested because I would absolutely love if someone picked this up!**

**SingingMySong**


End file.
